nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jose Aldo
Background José Aldo was not very well off growing up, as WEC general manager Reed Harris states, "They were telling me that Wagnney Fabiano would be at the gym, and José would show up, and Wagnney would say, 'Have you eaten today or yesterday?' If not, they would go get him some food. That's how poor he was." When asked in an interview by the WEC what his motivation is, Aldo replied "My personal desires. My dream, my goal is to own my own house. This dream motivates me more and more as I get closer to fulfilling it"., Aldo received a scar on the left side of his face as a child, when his sisters rolled him into a barbecue pit while his mother was distracted, which led to him gaining the nickname "Scarface". Aldo is married. His wife has a purple belt in jiu-jitsu and has fought twice professionally in Muay-Thai.43 In Brazil, he is well known for his fighting talent and for being an association football supporter of Clube de Regatas do Flamengo and English club Chelsea F.C. UFC career Aldo beat Kenny Florian in a Featherweight title match up in the Co-Main event at UFC 3. Aldo defended the title against Erik Koch at the Co-Main event at UFC 7 winning by KO, Aldo won his next fight against Nunes by Unanimous decision at UFC 12, Aldo lost his Featherweight title at UFC 16 to Mark Hominick by KO in the 4th round, Aldo made it a 4-1 record with a win at UFC 23 against Jens Pulver by TKO, Aldo beat Raphael Assuncao at UFC 30 by Unanimous decision, Aldo won the Featherweight title by TKO against Erik Koch at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Aldo retained the title at UFC 40 after beating Mark Hominick by KO in the 4th round, Aldo beat Erik Koch to retain the title at UFC 44 by Unanimous decision, Aldo defended the UFC Featherweight title at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 against Jens Pulver by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9 - 1 - 0 | Jens Pulver | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 1 - 0 | Erik Koch | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 1 - 0 | Mark Hominick | KO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 3.54 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Erik Koch | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.57 | O2 Arena, London, England | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Jens Pulver | TKO (Punch) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.57 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Mark Hominick | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 3.13 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Diego Nunes | Unanimous decision | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | Featherweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Erik Koch | KO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.30 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Kenny Florian | KO (Punches) | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.54 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Defended Featherweight title |}